


Control

by berence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence





	Control

chapter1  
Ladd发现Kesler出轨了。  
出轨还是一个比较文雅的字眼，他原本想说的是，他的伴侣操了别人。不过后来想了想战术和技术的方方面面，又觉得是别人操了他的可能性更大一些。  
事情的缘由是今天上午Ladd开门的时候从家门口发现了一个匿名的包裹，脏兮兮的黑色包装袋，一看就是粗陋低级的恶作剧，跟他们所住的这个街区一个德行。他拿起盒子来晃了晃，打开后发现是一盘录影带。然后他就发现了让他这辈子都难以忘怀的画面。  
现在他正坐在沙发上，眉间淌着血。他也没有擦，血迹顺着鼻骨流下来滑到右边脸颊，在下巴上停留片刻，然后再一滴一滴的滴在地板上。这让他看起来像一只鬼。因为他把电视机砸了，弹跳着的显示屏碎片扎到了他的额头，险些就飞进了右眼里，他暴躁不已，又把DVD扔在地上狠狠踩了几脚，顺着窗户扔了出去，窗户的玻璃被砸出了大坑。  
Kesler回来的时候就看到的是这样一幅画面，他在原地愣了会儿，说，“怎么回事？”然后又看到Ladd脚下点点滴滴的血迹，颇触目惊心，他走过去掰他的脸，“你他妈干了什么？”  
Ladd被他掰着脸，顺势仰头看向他，眼睛里有深红的血丝，这个样子又让Kesler觉得震惊又可怖。  
他笑了笑，牵动脸上的肌肉让眉间的伤口瞬间疼了起来。

Chapter2  
Ladd的眉间缝了几针，加上胡子长长了，满脸的凶神恶煞，走在路上放学的小朋友看见他都远远地绕开来走。  
回到家Kesler正在擦地，跪在地上用海绵把那滩血迹仔仔细细擦了好几遍，随后皱着眉头看着漏风的窗户嘟囔着什么。听到门响他转头看到Ladd，说，“我不觉得你发疯了，但是你要不要解释一下？”他对着惨兮兮的窗户歪了歪头。  
耶稣在上，Ladd看着他，难道不应该是你给我解释吗？操你的Ryan Kesler，操你的。  
“不。”他说。  
Kesler眯起眼睛，看着Ladd拐进房间。  
“至少你告诉我还疼不疼，”晚饭后正在刷盘子的Kesler对着卫生间喊，“你看起来像是差点把自己给杀了。”  
我他妈最想杀的是你，Ladd两只手撑住洗手台，杀了你，然后再杀掉我自己，他妈的一了百了。  
“不。”他说。  
Kesler停了一下，看着卫生间的门。  
“我发誓到此为止，” 躺在床上的时候Kesler说，“你他妈到底还会不会说除了不字以外的话？”  
“不。”Ladd说，抱着枕头走出房间。

Chapter3  
第二天Ladd眉间的伤口有几次裂开，Kesler骂骂咧咧地轻手轻脚的给他上好药，“我下班后最好看见你是在看该死的书，而不是像10岁那样上蹿下跳。”  
10岁的时候上蹿下跳的可是你，他妈的没一刻消停，都是我给你擦屁股背黑锅。  
坐在库房的凳子上Ladd擦着铁柜的灰，碰倒了一个相框。那是14岁的时候他俩一起获得的棒球新星奖，Kesler是第四棒，Ladd是投手，所以Kesler说Ladd是不会打球的小娘炮。尽管他从来没有从Ladd手中打过任何全垒打，甚至连三垒安都很少见。  
铁柜的上面应该是有一个箱子，Ladd想，他往上面看了看，没有看到，或许是箱子换了个位置。这些年来搬家的次数很多，基本上每年都有这么两次，所以丢一些东西也很正常。不过他不希望那个箱子被弄丢了。  
然后他就呆坐在库房里，想了些什么自己后来也不知道，手机响的时候他才发现自己的手里还攥着那个相框，里面的Kesler搂着自己的肩膀，一脸跋扈。  
电话是Kesler的，他说，“你最好已经从库房出来了。”  
Ladd说，“没有。”  
“见鬼的我就知道，你这头倔驴。”  
从小到大最任性的是你才对，Ladd紧紧攥着电话，你这个自私的混蛋。  
“听着，我订了外卖，你最好从那个该死的库房出来。知道为什么吗？因为那是库房，没有人会在该死的库房吃饭。”  
我他妈当然知道这是该死的库房，喋喋不休的老妇人。为什么这么长时间我都没有把他的舌头割掉？虽然会失去部分乐趣，但是他应该找个机会割掉的。对。  
Ladd吃着泰国菜，想看电视突然想起来被自己砸了，可怜的老东西。不过说真的他应该保持那么一点的理智的，至少电视机和DVD在这个家里还算值点钱，虽然是二手货。  
下午Ladd在三条街以外的公园里转悠，最后坐在长椅上发呆。摸了摸口袋发现手机没带，不过这让他反倒觉得清净了很多。  
因为是工作日，公园里人不多。他看到了几只觅食的鸽子，一个估计是翘课出来中学生模样的少年趴在栏杆上，满脸的黯淡。  
黯淡好。Ladd看着那个少年，不要总是一副自大骄傲地模样，会让人以为你无坚不摧。  
后来Ladd在长椅上睡着了，被人推醒才发现日落黄昏，那个黯淡的少年站在他身边说，“你没有家吗？”  
我有。但是我不知道现在还能不能是。  
“谢谢。”Ladd站起来说。

Chapter4  
“Ryan，”Ladd说，“算了吧。”  
“什么？”Kesler正在给破破烂烂的福特维修，“我得把车修好，该死的。”  
“我的意思是，我们算了吧。”  
Kesler坐起来，“什么？”  
Ladd看着他。  
Kesler站起来，“你说什么？”  
Ladd看着他。  
Kesler说，“原来如此。”  
Ladd起身走了。

Chapter5  
Ladd做了梦，梦里听到了熟悉的声音，是让人脸红心跳的呻吟声和难耐的低吟，是Kesler的声音。他感觉到自己身体里的燥热和疼痛，他也感觉到了他深埋在他的身体里，这让他觉得欣慰又满足，觉得可以再深一点，再用力一点，紧紧地，把他控制在自己体内。可是当他看见的时候，他看见的是Kesler被别人紧拥着，被别人用力的深埋在他的体内，他紧紧抱着的是另一个人，他口中破碎的呻吟是别人给他的，他脸上的潮红和情欲是另一个东西给他的，他赤裸着的身体微潮的汗水是别人挤出来的，他的隐藏起来的深深的温柔，为别人暴露了。  
他醒了过来，好像感觉不到自己的心跳了似的，跟死了没什么区别。

Chapter6  
Ladd打开门的时候Kesler正在吃汉堡，大口大口的，每天都是饿死鬼的样子。Kesler听见开门的声音，转头看到他，说，“这儿还有一个，给你留的。”  
Ladd挨着他坐下，看着他吃，“我吃你这半个就够了。”  
Kesler白了他一眼，把吃了一半的汉堡给他。然后自己重新拿起另一个汉堡，一边吃一边对着电视笑，有面包渣喷出来。  
“你买了新的电视机了？”Ladd说。  
“我拿狗屎买？店里Burrows的兄弟是做二手处理的，我求他帮咱们弄了一台。说真的，你也太操蛋了，说砸就砸了，老天。”Kesler又对着电视笑起来，面包渣喷出去了很远。  
Ladd看着他的侧脸，他笑起来的样子有着6岁时候的纯真，12岁时候的张扬，18岁的稳当。他说，“Ryan。”  
Kesler看他，“什么？”  
Ladd还是不说话。  
Kesler说，“从小到大你就是这样，”他自言自语，“怎么就会爱上这样的混蛋，操。”

Chapter7  
最后Ladd在仓库的角落里找到了那个箱子。它被一个脏兮兮的布盖着，已经看不出原来的颜色。Ladd搬出箱子，找了会儿，找出一个日记本，几个相框，几个棒球，还有几封信，几个木头夹子，短小的泳裤。  
已经过了20多年。Ladd想。他看着这些破破烂烂的东西，看着相框里的两个少年，又翻出写着“我永远爱Andrew Ladd”的日记本的那页，把脸埋在胳膊上，呜呜的哭了出来。


End file.
